Everybody Wants to Rule the World
by Baby Doll Gone Wrong
Summary: The Universe’s hottest senator has been revived from an afterlife sabbatical in order to fight the ‘Evil Empire’…of communism, that is. Padmé’s adventures in Mid-1980’s Earth, while serving on Ronald Regan’s staff.


Title: Everybody Wants to Rule the World

Rating: T

Summary: The Universe's hottest senator has been revived from an afterlife sabbatical in order to fight the 'Evil Empire'…of communism, that is. Padmé's adventures in Mid-1980's Earth, while serving on Ronald Regan's staff.

-

(Yet another example of my fanfiction ADD) I wrote this in like, April. It's so random, but I decided to post it, since it's so original. If the feedback is good, I'll update. Please check my other Star Wars fanfic, too.

* * *

Chapter One: Get into the Groove

-

* * *

Of the various empires and political reigns scattered throughout the Universe, the Reptilians of Zeta Reticuli always managed to get under my skin. Though they never bothered the Republic, I knew their imperialistic ways were bound to cause some sort disruption in the near future. However, I never thought they'd disrupt my own morality.

"Where am I?"

The reptilian's steel-toed boots clicked across the metallic floor as she walked towards a glistening star map. Raising an elongated finger, the reptilian pointed to a spiral galaxy.

"The Milky Way," she stated.

"It's our home Galaxy. Approximately the same size as the 'Empire's; though, not as developed. The Reticulian Parliament believes in protecting its interests from foreign entanglements, Intergalactic or otherwise."

The Empire? The Galaxy she was referring to couldn't be…

"Ah, dear Padmé, but it is…"

I had forgotten the golden rule concerning Reptilians - never let your guard down.

They feed off your thoughts, emotions, and subconscious. They know more about you than you know about yourself.

"After your death, Papaltine and his apprentice, Darth Vader, abolished the Republic and declared the Galaxy under Empire rule. As for the Jedi, they were all extinguished."

Clasping my cotton medical gown, the information I received could barely seep into my psyche. I had died? Jedi were no-longer? Something just didn't fit.

"I died? How'd you…why'd you…reptilians, you're sick, you know that? What gives you the right to interfere with my fate?"

The reptilian smirked.

"Your political finesse is universally acclaimed. It would greatly help the Reptilian agenda. We have a special assignment for you."

"Help you? My loyalties lie with the late-Republic. And from what I remember, your civilization was not aligned with us on many issues."

"The Republic denied the 'Great Creator'; founded upon beliefs of an all-mighty force. There's only one such thing, and it has nothing to do with warfare. Why would we align with the Republic and its enforcement of such heresy?"

Despite their less than virtuous nature, reptilians were one of the most religious civilizations in universe. They believed life was created by an omnipresent being, which they called 'The Great Creator'.

"Dear Padmé, you must've heard of Angels before, no?"

I nodded, trying to ignore the painful memories coming to the surface.

_-You look like an angel- _"I've heard legends."

"Well," the reptilian continued, "you should know about the legend of mankind's creation. A man and a woman left to prosper in an abundant garden under the supervision of 'The Great Creator' himself. It was called Eden. Free to roam and do whatever they please; however, there was one rule: Do not touch the Forbidden Fruit. Unfortunately, temptation is humanity's one flaw. All it took was a serpent with a proposition for every soul to be tainted. Shame, isn't it?"

Absorbing the information, I stepped off the medical bed and walked towards the nearest window. On the horizon, a blue and green planet orbited through the vacuum of space.

"Forbidden Fruit," I muttered as I connected the tale to dear Anni's downfall.

"No one is pure, Padmé. Sins are just deeply masked. We all have a price."

Anakin's price was unconditional power, at least, superficially. If only he'd…

My train of thought was interrupted as another reptilian entered the room, this time accompanied by a small, grey creature with large black eyes.

"Have you briefed her yet?"

"I was getting around to it," the female reptilian answered, while morphing into a human form. Reptilians tend to operate in human forms; it's almost as if they envy our bodies.

"Senator Amidala, how would you like to live in Eden?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure why I should be settling for the closest thing to Heaven on this plane of existence when I should be in Heaven in the first place."

Sneering, the reptilian reached into a cabinet and retrieved a syringe.

"Honey, we can arrange for that, if you wish."

"Urgh, I don't want to die again …" Taking a step back, my eyes drifted across a mirror. Somehow, I looked…different.

"Those who've been revived look slightly different compared to their previous life. It's a minor side-effect."

At the time, I didn't realize I resembled the late decapitated-Hollywood starlet Jayne Mansfield. Yeah, I would've taken cotton-mouth or nausea any day.

"You see, Padmé, Eden has acquired a devastating power, one which must be…contained. It's quite a difficult task, though we believe you are one of the few in the Universe who can handle such a responsibility."

Of all the blasphemous acts one could commit, digging up someone's grave, reviving said individual, then entrusting them with some great and unwanted responsibility; that really tops the cake.

"Uh, not that I have a choice in any of this, but, shouldn't I get at least a perk or something? Two month's paid vacation, company credit card, a tropical timeshare?"

Reaching for a remote-control like device, the reptilian typed in a combination consisting of foreign glyphs. "Dear Padmé, we wouldn't provide anything less. In a few moments you will be assimilated into a new life. Remember, your mission comes first. Once a week, you'll be briefed by our associates. Other than that, you'll be free to do what you please. Oh, as for the one person you should be fearing, well, we have the situation under control – for now."

And in a violent bright flash, I went from deceased senator to power-suit clad secret agent in an exotic, compelling, new environment.

If only they left instructions.

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

"So, where are you from again; Seattle?" Hn, try another galaxy.

"Oh, you know, here and there. My husband had, shall we say, a demanding career, so we moved around a lot." At the mention of the word 'husband', my male companion choked up.

"Hu…hu..sband? I never knew you were married." His eyes were wide with a curious glint; almost demanding an explanation.

Reaching for my Martini glass, I took a prolonged sip of the liquor, hoping to numb the anger curdling inside. Just the thought of my ex-husband made my head want to explode.

"Ever think you know someone, only to find out what their true priorities are? My marriage, it was something like that. The sad part is, I really thought I had made the right decision. But, I guess you can never tell."

His hand slid across the table, clasping my own. "Ah, Julia, you do realize, that's a situation everyone must experience? You learn to read what's beneath the surface. A talent I take pride in."

My crimson lips barely formed an 'oh' when I felt the cold steel of a handgun brush-up against my right thigh. He knew; my cover had been blown.

"For a secret agent, you're not very inconspicuous. In fact, your badge is right there on the table." As he pointed to a leather wallet next to my drink, I felt the urge to slap my palm against my forehead. Yeah, he's got the right idea, I'm no spy, but it's not like I signed up for the job.

"Uh, I'm more of a diplomat; this is kind-of a side-gig. Oh, as for the whole 'eliminating' me mission, can't we wait 'till after the date? We were having such a good conversation; why let the whole 'enemies'-thing get in the way of such chemistry? Besides, we both ordered the Salisbury steak, which I heard is to-die for here. Oh, wait, I didn't mean that literally."

Letting out a hearty laugh, my enemy slid the gun back into his pocket. "Ah, I was told the same. You know, I'm not really a beef person, but when I ordered, I said, 'eh, why not?'"

"Oh, though you've probably heard this before, did you realize you look exactly like that old Hollywood actress…what's her name? You know, her head got yanked off in a car aci-" "Jayne Mansfield," I interrupted.

This is going to be a long night…

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

After an interesting series of indiscretions, my date was seized by a group of CIA agents waiting outside my apartment. I also managed to obtain a series of semi-valuable information. His illegal and highly dangerous arms deals can't go on if he's locked in my arms. What? He was just an evil communist spy. It's not like he was an evil Galactic ruler. Gee, I'm sensing an 'evil' trend here. Gosh, why couldn't I just have a thing for like, Accountants?

Placing my head down on the conference desk, I imagined burying my face from the shame.

"Jellybeans?"

It's hard to imagine that barely a month ago; I had yet to experience the rapturous delight known as Jelly Bellys. Granted, last month I was dead.

"So, did you get the information?" Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a manila folder and slid it across the conference-room table.

"Of course. It wasn't easy, though. Certain…persuasions were necessarily." Raising an eyebrow, my co-worker did little to mask his concern.

"I see. Julia, you must realize; loyalty to your degree is hard to come by, especially these days. If there's any sort-of reimbursement, a promotion or otherwise, I'll be glad to put a good word in to the boss." Rolling my eyes, I couldn't bear to laugh at his poor attempt at humor.

You see, he _is_ the boss. Of the free world, that is.

"Mr. President, I don't think that would be necessary. I'm fine in my current position."

The President shook his head, as I watched as a Secret Service agent walk across the room and whisper something in The President's ear.

"Julia, cheer up. You're an extraordinary agent; a natural leader. I wouldn't be surprised if you were in my shoes one day. What happened on that mission…it was for your country. The hundreds of millions of people you must help protect. By the way, enjoy your Jelly Beans."

As he exits the room, I feel a chill creep up my spine. If only he knew the truth.

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

Please review/constructive criticism!


End file.
